


Just things

by SaranghaeJM



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Hotel Sex, Just what happened on my filo au!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry for the grammar inconsistency, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeJM/pseuds/SaranghaeJM
Summary: "Ano bang ginagawa mo dito ha, Yoon Jeonghan."to"Moan my name baby. Let them hear who's pleasuring you."Real quick diba?? :))
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	Just things

**Author's Note:**

> Just another shameless smut

Joshua woke up in the middle of the night when he felt na something was rubbing on his crotch. He opened his one eye and saw Jeonghan was rubbing his ass on his manhood. Halata naman na nagw-wet dream tong kasama niya sa kwarto pero bakit tinitigasan tong si Joshua?

Unable to watch the man anymore, he decided to wake Jeonghan up, "Jeonghan wake up."

Ilang beses tinapik ni Joshua yung pisngi ni Han hanggat sa nagising ang lalaki, "Tangina ka naman Joshua. Ganda na nang panaginip ko eh."

"Is your dream having sex with someone?" Joshua asked in Jeonghan's ears, and Jeonghan was indeed turned on. "Not someone, it is me, right?"

Hinarap ni Jeonghan si Joshua, and kahit ang dim ng light from the lamp, Josh saw the flustered Jeonghan.

"A-ano ba pinagsasabi mo? Hindi ikaw, okay. Matulog ka na nga dyan." Jeonghan managed to say and hindi niya alam na yung kamay ni Joshua ay unti unting bumababa sa kanyang pwetan.

"Sure ka ba? Kasi kaya ko namang totohanin yung panaginip mo." Joshua said seductively and pinched Han's ass cheeks which caught the other off guard.

"Joshua! Where do you think your hand is?!" Han's asked furiously but under that tone, it was panic.

"Sa lugar kung saan ko ipapasok." Joshua whispered in the libra's ears, and the next second, Jeonghan was above him, sitting. Joshua smirked secretly. He also needs to have some fun naman diba? 

"Tangina ka Joshua. Huwag kang magsisisi ha." Jeonghan snapped and rolled his hips. Joshua gave a small moan and locked his hands on Jeonghan's waist.

"Trust me baby. I won't regret it— You wake up my monster tho." Joshua then flipped their position with Jeonghan below him. Joshua attacked Jeonghan's lips and Jeonghan kissed back feverishly. The two continued eating each other for a minute. Jeong's hand on his cheek goes to his hair, tugging gently. Joshua sighs, tilting his head back just as the libra strokes along his jaw. There's a small hum and then Joshua kissing Han again, stepping closer so that their bodies are pressed together. The two can feel thag they're both hard and Joshua could easily rock his hips, grinding against his Joshua who was still kissing him.

"Yah," Han uttered, when they finally pull apart, breathless. He blocks his mouth with his hand, frowning when he gets a kiss to the centre of his palm. "That's enough. Can we go to the fucking?"

Jisoo reaches to hem of tee worn by Jeonghan, and discarded it. Jeonghan disappointed when his pants don't follow his shirt, but he saw that Joshua was also discarding his tee shirt.

The warm hands return to Yoon's porcelain skin, pinching his nipples gently. Jeonghan arches beautifully, his lips parting with a  
gasp. Joshua's long hands on his chest slide further down. Han hums as he was stroked through his pants, and then again it was discarded fast along with this underwear—leaving him naked in a cold room with the man above him.

They kiss again. Joshua do like Jeonghan's lips against him—wet and plump. Hong took off his pants too. Then he crawled on top of Jeonghan, pressing him down into the mattress, both of them finally naked. Jeonghan wraps his legs around his partner's hips, rocking insistently, pleased when he gets the same in return.

Joshua went down to kiss and to mark Han's unblemished neck. Jeonghan loved the warmth above him, but he loves the man giving him marks. Jeonghan was gasping at the teeth in his breastbone and fingers pinching on his nipples. It's been a while since Jeonghan felt this euphoria, and he was glad he can feel it again — with Joshua this time.

"Fuck me," Jeonghan murmurs, and he gets a pinch to his nipple for it. Firmly, he adds, "Wear a condom."

"No." Joshua answered and kissed Han's ear.

"Bakit? Nang iinis ka na naman ha." Jeonghan angrily said.

"Do you think I brought condom here? Andito ako para magbakasyon, and hindi makipag momol." Joshua bit back and he realized that the atmosphere was going down. 

"So wala ring lube?" Jeonghan mortified at the thought of Joshua going in without any lubricant. Tangina, ang sakit non!

"Meron. Huwag ka na nga maingay dyan and let us proceed. Tangina, sasabog na junyor ko." galit na sabi ni Joshua and Han was taken a back. 

Jeonghan grinded on the others to say his sorry, "I won't start a fight Hong. Tangina, dali na."

Joshua grinded back and Jeonghan moaned in delight. Joshua grinded hard and it intensifies Jeonghan's voice.

"Joshua. Stop, malapit na ako. Di ako papayag na ako lang lalabasan." Jeonghan held Joshua's shoulder and he unchained his legs from Josh's hips.

With another kiss, to Joshua's lips this time, and he pushed Joshua lightly which made the other get up. Jeonghan turns around, holding himself up on all fours. "I want you to fuck me in this position."

Jeonghan heard a bottle being uncapped. His partner touches his hip in warning before spreading him open. Instead of the fingers that Yoon is expecting, there's a tongue licking across his entrance.

"Shi—" Jeonghan cuts himself off, biting his lower lip forcefully. His partner keeps going, licking into Han's hole, and then adding a lubed middle finger to stretch him open a little further. Jeonghan digs his fingers into the bedsheets, biting his lip to keep himself from whimpering and moaning.

Still, Joshua seems to understand, because they doesn't tease for long (he was also getting impatient.) He finished preparing Jeong open.

"I'm going in." Joshua begins and pushes into him bit by bit, until it was all the way in. This time, a long guttural moan leaves Jeonghan's throat before he can hold it back. He forgot how good it feels to be filled like this and with their position, his partner can fuck him deeper.

Jeonghan doesn't have the courage to thrust back, but Joshua may seem to know what he was doing. Right now, the libra is happy to let him do as he please.

True to Jeonghan's s expectations, he was fucked hard, just the way he needs. The bed creaks beneath them but neither of them care. Jeonghan moans, praises spilling from his lips. A sudden thrill of pleasure runs through him at the thought of praising Joshua like this again and the Capricorn's name came out sexily from the libra's sinned lips, a desperate moan that has his partner stuttering to a halt.

"Don't stop," Yoon snaps, and that does the trick. Jeonghan was moaning at the sensation as his partner picks up his pace and continuously aimed his prostrate. It doesn't matter if he moans the Joshua's name. Nobody's going to know besides them.

Jeonghan moans his name again and again, shouting it as he comes. Joshua comes with a quiet grunt as he felt Jeonghan tightened into his cock. Jeonghan felt the warm cum in his ass and was whimpering because Joshua kept thrusting. Jeonghan was in euphoria and was in after sex glow. Joshua finally put out and lied beside Jeonghan. Joshua leaves with one lazy kiss pressed to Jeonghan's lips, before he hugged the other, basking from the tiredness and euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, if nakaabot ka man dito hshsha. Follow me on my twitter (@hong_yoon), I post my aus there ^^


End file.
